Not a sylintherin
by LoveisSame333
Summary: what if Draco Malfoy was put into Gryffindor?
1. Chapter 1

** NOT A SYLINTHERIN **

AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own any of this

* * *

An the sorting hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart,

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe ends (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

* * *

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of four tables and then became quiet still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted", she said.

" Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchely, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus" a sandy-haired boy, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

The hat took a longtime to decide with Neville.

When it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco"! A blonde-haired boy swaggered forward when his name was called.

The hat sat on his head. An shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole hall went silent.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, I took a long time updating this Fan fiction, but I had family problems and school started. I hope you like this chapter. What story should I update? Leave a review and tell me.

* * *

Previous chapter:-

Malfoy, Draco"! A blonde-haired boy swaggered forward when his name was called.

The hat sat on his head. And shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole hall went silent.

* * *

The silence was interrupted by Draco Malfoy.

"No, no, NO! This is not possible. I'm supposed to be in Sylintherin, not Gryffindor", screamed a blonde-haired named Draco Malfoy while standing from the chair "I want you to change this Dumbledore or I'm getting father and he **will** change this"

"Quiet down , I think we can come to an agreement, so everyone can be happy." Said a white bearded man. "Mr. Malfoy why don't we talk about this when everyone else is finished sorted into their houses, commence the sorting."

"Okay, next person Potter, Harry" said Professor McGonagall.

A black haired boy went up to the hat and sat down. The hat seemed to pause for a moment then said "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry Potter steeped down and the next person was called Weasley, Ron.

A ginger haired boy went up to the hat and the hat didn't even take a minute and said "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron Weasley stepped down.

"The sorting has finished, can the perfects, please escort the first years to their rooms, so they can get settled in" Dumbledore said.

Everybody got up, but except one person, Draco Malfoy, who was standing and choosing to not move until he got sorted properly.

The hall was empty except for Draco and Dumbledore, whom both seemed to have a staring contest. Dumbledore spoke, "Mr. Malfoy, I feel as the sorting hat has placed you into the correct house. I think, you will make an excellent addition to the Gryffindor house."

"No, you got it wrong Dumbledore, the house I'm supposed to be sorted into is Sylintherin and not Gryffindor. I think-no- I believe the hat has made a mistake and I should be sorted again."

"If you believe to be not sorted properly then you should try the hat again, but I must warn you Mr. Malfoy if you get the same house there is nothing else I can do" Dumbledore told Draco.

"I bet the hat made a mistake and this time it will choose the correct house," said Draco.

Draco walked to where the sorting hat laid and put it on his head again. The hat spoke again and said "GRYFFINDOR!"

"No, no, no, no, the hat has made a mistake again," Draco told Dumbledore, who was smiling.

"No more tries , the hat has placed you in Gryffindor and you will stay in Gryffindor. Draco this may seem wrong but it is not. I think you where placed in Gryffindor for a specific reason and you will make a good adversery to the Gryffindor house, if I do say myself." Dumbledore finished telling Draco, ", why don't I walk you to the Gryffindor room so you get settled in?"

"Dumbledore, I believe you are making a grand mistake. I will be sorted into Sylintherin, before the year is over and then you will see that I was placed in the wrong house." Draco threatened Dumbledore.

Dumbledore kept on walking until they left the hall and where almost close to the Gryffindor Portrait, "Well, here you are Mr. Malfoy, the Gryffindor house. The password is Draconis. Good Luck and I hope I get a chance to see you again." Dumbledore told Draco.

As Dumbledore was walking to a different section of Hogwarts. He said, "and Mr. Malfoy the answer to your question is if you ever get into Sylintherin, I will be young again. So, until next time Mr. Malfoy." And Dumbledore turned the corner and disappeared into another part of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. But I'm back and I'll try to update more frequely. I even got myself a laptop and don't have to share the computer anymore. I'm going to try and make my chapters longer.**

**Not A Sylitheren**

Draco entered the Gryfindor room after Dumblefore left. The Gryfindor rooms were in gold and red which blinded Draco with the color. Draco closed his eyes and then felt the touch a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw a red haired weasley. The weasley still has hand and Draco though what will happen if he suddenly went crazy. But then kept that thought because the weasley had started talking.

"You must be Draco Malfoy. I'm Percy Weasley. I'm the Perfect of this house." Draco had enough of this patheic weasley and ran. He didn't care were but better then with a weasley. He knew malfoy's never run from any thing but he was in the wrong house. When he got out of here he will be back to where he belonged. He didn't know how far he ran but he knew that he was away from a weasley. He looked around and saw the bedrooms. He saw that nobody was in here so he thought he will hide out until he was put in the right place. He heard footsteps and hid under the bed.

" and so I thought what was the chance Malfoy will be put with Gryfindors. And to say I was shocked. When the hat put him with us." Draco needed to leave before whoever was talking found him.

A Loud Booming voice sounded throughout the room and started to speak, "Everybody it is time for bed. Tommorow you will get your schedules. That is all." It sounded like the weasley that stopped him earlier. Percy was his name?

Draco was in trouble when he heard even more people come into the room. What was he supposed to do? Wait like a coward until everybody left or until they fell asleep? Like No, he was a Malfoy and should act like one. He slowly came out from under the bed. He stood up and saw that nobody was in the room. Where did everybody go? Was he going crazy from all the colors after all? He heard the door open and saw Harry Potter. That little Hero should have never sided with a weasley over a malfoy.

"Hello Potter, Looks like you were wrong to turn down my offer of frienship after all." Draco turned to the hero boy. And saw that he was not even listening to him. Potter was changing! Who did he think he was. Nobody should change in front of a Malfoy until told to do so.

" Potter, stop changing and listen to me." Potter turned to him this time.

" Malfoy when did you get here." Potter said to him. In a scrawny voice. Ha! Potter didn't even look like a hero and didn't also talk like one either.

"what do you mean when did I get here I've been here all the time." Ha! take that Potter.

"Malfoy I know that we didn't start of great but since we are in the same house maybe we can be friends." Potter told Draco.

_Who did potter think he was? Telling him they should be friends. He told him first and he turned him down. Now that they are in the same house they should be friends. Like Hell he was going to be friends. But then again if he wasn't change from this house he will be stuck here. Maybe with a little help from hero boy he will rule this house._

"Sure Harry, we can be friends". It hurt him to say this but Malfoy's always took chances when given to them. Potter smiled and hug him. The hug felt kind of nice if it wasn't for the person hugging him.

"Potter, I like are friendship also but don't go overboard." Draco pushed Potter away from this Hug they were having. Potter was still smiling at him. So maybe this friendship wasn't that great if potter was going to keep smiling at him.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of the people talking. His first night here was okay if he told himself that. He made an ally of Potter. He needed more people if he was going to rule this house. Who else could he get?

"Everybody come down. Its time to go to the mess hall to eat and then get your schedules." The loud booming voice was back and louder then before.

Draco didn't feel like going to eat with these people. He was better then these people. But he had no choice if he was going to be here for the next few years. Draco stood up and went on to his business of being perfect like always.

Draco was sitting down and starring down at his schedule. He couldn't believe he was here dressed in the Gryfindor colors and sitting down with them like they were his friends. Schedules were still being past out. He looked down at his schedule. He only was looking at one class and that was Potions with the Sylitherens and Professor Snape. Maybe Professor Snape could do something with this whole different house he was in. After all Snape was the best.

"Hey Draco, How have you been?" Draco turned to who spoke to him and it was Potter. How has he been? Shouldn't Potter know since they were in the same house and did he here Potter call him by his first name. Who did he think he is?

"Potter, I'm fine and how are you?" He can't believe he is having a conversation with Potter.

Potter didn't get the chance to answer him when all of a sudden Draco Malfoy was Gone.


End file.
